


Second Chances

by NatalieMarieCee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieMarieCee/pseuds/NatalieMarieCee
Summary: I'm still working on the sequel to Bunker Baby, but here's this in the meantime!





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the sequel to Bunker Baby, but here's this in the meantime!

He doesn’t know where to begin. Everything changed, the world ended over a century ago, Diozya had her baby, they were on a new planet. And he had ‘slept’ through it all. The last thing Marcus remembered was Abby. Abby had only been sober for five days and Vinson wanted her to relapse. He wanted her to continue feeding her demons and to be the monster she had turned into so long ago. Marcus couldn’t let that happen, ever. She had finally started healing. She was finally becoming the Abby he had fallen in love with all those years ago. So, if it meant he was going to die to keep her from falling apart again, then he would. Marcus prayed that Abby had stayed sober through all of this. He prayed Diozya kept her promise.

*****

“She’s sober?” Marcus asked.

“Has been for five days now. Working on my men, bringing them back from the edge of death. You were right, Diozya,” McCreary answered. “She is a better doctor without the pills. You can go see her now, Kane.”

McCreary left the room as quickly as he entered, without another word.

“You told him she would be a better doctor without the pills?” Marcus  
aimed the question at a very pregnant Diozya.

“I only said what you told me,” she answered.

“You said she might not survive detox,” Marcus said pointedly.

“But, she did. She’s a strong woman. And she is a better doctor without the pills.” 

“Why would you tell him she would be better without the pills?” Marcus asked.

“Because he told me she had overdosed, and her daughter put her through detox because of it. He wanted to give her more pills, so she would keep working on the prisoners. She would have died,” Diozya explained.

“Clarke? Clarke put her through detox?” Marcus was confused. Clarke was supposed to be in Polis. If she had come back, how much longer would it be until Octavia and the army were in the valley?

“Clarke found her after the overdose and pumped her stomach. McCreary wanted to fore the pills down her throat while she was unconscious to get her moving again. Clarke saved her from that, too. She’s been there this whole time, helping her with the treatments and keeping her safe,” Diozya told him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Marcus asked.

“Because you would have worried. Your judgment would have been clouded. Abby wouldn’t have wanted that.”

Marcus remained quiet for a while, thinking. Abby was finally sober, and he sent out a silent prayer that she would stay that way. They had been through this before, in the bunker. Abby would try to get sober and fail after a few days. Sometimes, she would last a week. He realized that with Clarke around, Abby would make it. She would want to live again. She would want to live again. He felt a small pang in his chest, knowing he wasn’t enough. But, he was also happy that Abby’s pain had finally come to an end.

Marcus looked at Diozya and headed out the cell door on his way to see Abby. His Abby. He would have to thank Clarke for her hard work. Clarke had brought her mother back. She had ended Marcus’s pain when she had ended her mother’s. He knew ‘thank you’ wouldn’t be enough, but he would start there. 

He walked in the gas station, and he saw Abby. She looked a little worse for the wear, but she looked like his Abby again. His sweet, perfectly imperfect Abby. He could barley hide his joy, but he knew she had to. It was going to be difficult to let Abby back in, after so many failed attempts. He didn’t want to get hurt again, but he wanted her to know she was his everything. This was going to be difficult, but he had faith in Abby for the first time in a long time.

He didn’t realize how much he was going to need that faith, that hope, tonight. 

*****

With the memories still quieting down in his mind, Marcus looked out the window of the dropship. He wanted nothing more than to see Abby. No one would tell him anything about her, except that she was down on the ground working with Jackson.

He was trying to keep his emotions at bay, but the thought of Abby being back to work gave him hope. 

“Damn you Abby and your hope. You’ve ruined me,” Marcus said quietly, a smile on his face.

“We’ll be taking off in sixty seconds, Kane. You better take your seat if you want to make it to the ground alive,” Raven told him.

Marcus walked to his seat and strapped in, mindful of the stitches on his side. They were neat and precise, the way only Abby could have done them. They would need to be looked at, Raven told him. He would need to see Abby as soon as they got to the ground. 

They had told him a little of the planet and what had happened to Earth on the way to the dropship and during the pre-flight check. But, Raven and Shaw still refused to tell him anything else.

When he mentioned Abby a second time, he noticed the look on Raven’s face and the fact that her hand went to her throat.

“What happened between you two?” Marcus asked as they took off.

“Nothing that concerns you, Kane,” Raven said, not looking back at him this time.

“She did something to you, didn’t she?”

“You could say that.” It was Shaw speaking this time.

“She wasn’t herself, Raven. She hasn’t been herself in years,” Marcus tried to explain.

“Yeah, well, junkies aren’t usually good at being human,” Raven said, venom in her voice.

“She’s sick… was sick. She’s sober now. She- She didn’t mean to, whatever it was,” Marcus tried to explain.

“She was high,” Raven started. “I know. She was high, and she didn’t mean to. But, I can’t forgive her. Not yet.”

“Six years is a long time, Raven. She lost herself, just like I lost myself. She just wanted the pain to stop- “

“Pain? She wanted the pain to stop just like I did, but she has no idea what pain is, Kane. So, don’t tell me about Abby’s ‘pain’. She doesn’t know a damn thing about pain,” Raven spat.

“She thought her daughter was dead. She thought Clarke was outside and dying alone. She never forgave herself for letting her own daughter leave the bunker to save you,” Marcus regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He couldn’t help it, though. It was the truth and he had become very bad at hiding the truth lately.

“She killed her own damn husband, but she couldn’t handle killing her daughter? Bullshit,” Raven gave a fake laugh.

Marcus wanted to say something, but Raven started again:

“She’s a monster and she made that choice. No one forced the pills down her throat. She made a conscious choice to do drugs long before she became dependent on them. Everything after that is her own fault and I’m not letting another fucking junkie ruin my life.”

“What could Abby have possibly have done to you that’s so bad, Raven?”

“She used the shock collar on me, Kane! She electrocuted me. She held that damn trigger until I couldn’t even stand without help! Ok? She almost killed me,” Raven said angerly. She had tears in her eyes. She was torn. She knew Abby had been sober for months, but she still couldn’t bring herself to forgive Abby. It had been too much of a betrayal; too much like Raven’s own mother. 

“’First do no harm’, right?” It was Shaw again.

Marcus kept his mouth shut, knowing the question was rhetorical. He tried to process this new information. He knew Abby would never do anything to hurt someone on purpose. But, the Abby that was addicted to pills was unpredictable and often violent. He knew that from experience.

“Raven?” Marcus asked.

“If you say one more thing about Abby, I’m going to float you, Kane,” Raven answered.

“She stabbed me once,” Marcus admitted.

“And you forgave her, didn’t you?” Raven wasn’t going to float him after all.

“The real Abby, yes. Not the Abby she was at the time,” he responded.

“I’m going to take a leap here and guess you were trying to take the pills from her, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Marcus answered.

“You guys talk about her like she’s a good person,” Shaw said sarcastically.

“She used to be,” Raven told him.

“She still is, just not when she’s high,” Marcus said.

“She had to have been sober sometimes,” Shaw pointed out.

“Abby was sober on and off in the bunker. After Clarke, she stayed sober for a long time until she convinced herself that Clarke must be dead.” Marcus explained.

“How long was she sober?” Raven asked.

“A little over a year. Then, the Dark Year happened. She relapsed, but everyone was in a bad place then, so no one noticed. I didn’t even notice for far too long. We were all trapped in a personal hell for a long time,” Marcus told Raven and Shaw. “She got sober again after that, but something happened. She relapsed again after that.”

“What happened that was so bad?” Shaw asked. Raven remained quiet, listening, learning.

“She was raped. And the guy went to the fighting pit, obviously. But, he won. He lived for another six months before he tried to kill someone, and Octavia executed him,” Kane explained.

“Who did he try to kill?” Shaw asked.

“Abby,” it was Raven this time.

“Yes,” Marcus confirmed. “It took a long time for her to even let me touch her again. Months, actually. I couldn’t get her to stop having nightmares and panic attacks. She stopped leaving our room for a while. She took more pills just to sleep. That’s why I couldn’t bring myself to stop her. Not until we got back to the ground, anyway. It was supposed to be our second chance.”

“This is your second chance, Kane. Her second chance,” Raven said through tears. Marcus knew she meant more than just Abby’s second chance with him.

The ground looked so beautiful that Marcus forgot he was looking for Abby for a few minutes. It wasn’t until Raven put a hand on his shoulder that he remembered he had plans to be somewhere. He would have gladly spent a few more minutes basking in the glorious sunlight before moving on if he could have, but when brought back to his senses, he remembered the pain in his side and neck.

Raven had told him he wasn’t supposed to wake up without Abby and Jackson, but they were needed on the ground on short notice. Something had happened during a hunting trip and a couple of guards needed them as soon as possible. So, they left Marcus in the hands of Raven and Shaw with explicit instructions to bring him to the ground as soon as possible.  
Marcus followed Raven, slower than Shaw had expected him to be, to the medical tent. Marcus saw Abby as soon as he entered, her back to them. Jackson, noticing them come in, put a finger to his lips to keep them quiet. Abby needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Even a small distraction could be deadly to the man on the table, the gouge in his thigh terribly close to an artery.

Raven motioned to a chair against the wall of the tent and Marcus took a seat. He was more than happy to watch Abby working. He had always found it fascinating to watch her even though he was afraid of needles himself. The way she was concentrating told Marcus that she was indeed sober. He couldn’t see her hands, but he was willing to bet they were steady. If they hadn’t been, Jackson would have been helping her, not sitting on a nearby cot watching her work. That was something he hadn’t seen in a while.

Marcus sat for what seemed like hours, almost dozing off a few times, but was woken by Jackson. He seemed to be talking to Abby occasionally. He was asking questions Marcus was sure Jackson already knew the answer to. Marcus assumed it was his way of keeping Marcus awake without letting Abby know he was behind her. Abby never answered, at least not loud enough for Marcus to hear, but that was normal, too. Abby didn’t speak loudly when doing surgery. It wasn’t that she couldn’t, it was just habit, knowing Jackson was close enough that she didn’t need to raise her voice. It was yet another sign that his Abby was back to her normal self.

When she was finished, she stitched the guard up and covered him with a blanket. Marcus startled a little at her sudden movement but was glad the make-shift sink she was walking towards was on the opposite wall. He would have a few more precious moments to watch Abby while she was in her own little world. He loved moments like this, moments when her brain was firing on all cylinders and nothing mattered but the patient in front of her. It was a beautiful thing to see. 

Abby washed and dried her hands before finally turning around. She looked as though she was going to say something when she saw Marcus. The words died in her throat and she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes locked with Marcus’s and he smiled at her. Jackson excused himself from the tent quietly, placing a hand on Marcus’s shoulder as he left. Words weren’t necessary between the two men.

“Marcus,” Abby almost whispered.

“Hi,” he said through a smile.

“I- you’re- you’re awake,” she stammered.

“Did you forget I was supposed to be awake?”

“Yes,” she said sheepishly.

“You got distracted, didn’t you?”

“A little bit,” she said, walking towards him slowly, almost as if she were afraid he would disappear.

“You and your one-track mind. You drive me crazy, Abby,” Marcus joked. “I’m not going to break, you know. You can come over here.”

“I don’t think- I know. But, it’s been so long. You’ve been asleep for- “

“For three months. I know. Raven told me. She also said I needed to have you examine me.”

“She was right. I need to look at your stitches. Sit over here,” Abby pointed to an unused exam table. 

Marcus began walking towards it as Abby grabbed a few fresh bandages.

“Abby?”

“Yes,” she had switched over into her doctor mode again, her earlier trepidation forgotten.

“If I was asleep a hundred and twenty-five years and three months, why am I not healed?”

“You don’t metabolize in cryosleep… You remember my ice bath?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Is it like that?”

“Kind of, but for longer. And safer.” She told him.

“You know,” Marcus helped Abby pull of his shirt as much as he could, “that was probably one of the worst days of my entire life. Your ice bath, I mean.”

“I’m sure you’ve had worse, Marcus,” Abby said as she removed the bandage from his side. “You’ve been messing with this, haven’t you?”

“I wanted to see the damage. And no, I haven’t had many days worse than when you were laying in an ice bath with no heartbeat. My heart stopped with yours,” Marcus told her, placing a hand on her face. 

Abby barely stopped to look at him when he did this, but he knew she wouldn’t until she was sure he was safe.

“You’re healing well, but you should stay here and rest until the stitches can come out, ok?”

“Anything you say, Doctor Griffin,” He smiled.

Abby smiled back at him and started reapplying the bandage to his neck. He won’t say it didn’t hurt, but with Abby, everything felt a little better. He knew she wouldn’t tell him anything unless it was true when she was being his doctor. As she finished placing the bandage on his neck, she took the time to run her fingers through his beard and he knew she was almost done. She was going back to being his concerned girlfriend rather than his strict doctor. 

Abby placed her hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eyes: “You’re not going to stay in here, are you?”

“I want to see the new planet,” he said rather quietly, not breaking eye contact.

Abby placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his forehead to hers. “Stay inside the gates, ok? And take it easy. Rest once in a while.”

“How about I take my doctor with me? I can’t do too much if she’s holding my hand the entire time.”

Abby chuckled and let go of his face. “Let me see if Jackson is ok with-”, she began.

“He’ll be fine,” Marcus said, holding Abby’s wrists gently as he gave her fingers a light kiss. “Besides, we’re not going outside the gates anyway. Come on, Abby. For me?”

Abby smiled and stepped back, allowing Marcus to slide off the table. She figured he would take her hand and start towards the door, but he surprised her by pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Marcus, be careful!”

“I’m perfectly fine, Doc. I just needed this,” Marcus said as he placed kisses in her hair.

Abby relaxed into his hug, mindful of his stitches. She couldn’t believe that after everything, this man still loved her. After everything she had done, and he was still belonged to her. The Earth had turned him into this person she had always known was hiding inside, under the shell he had made to protect himself. 

Abby absently wondered how this new world would change him as they walked out of the medical tent and into the brilliant sunlight. She told Jackson they were going for a walk and he smiled at her. Jackson knew Abby had a lot to tell Marcus, starting with her months-long sobriety. At least, Jackson hoped she would start with that. Jackson watched them walk through the middle of the camp, knowing Abby was taking him to the gates so he could see the ocean.

When Abby and Marcus arrived at the gate, Marcus had to cover his eyes a little. The suns were so bright, gleaming of the ocean, but it was beautiful. The sand was almost white, and the water looked like a million stars. He wanted to go to the beach so bad, even though he knew Abby wasn’t going to let him go in the water. Then, he turned to the left to say something to Abby. He forgot what is was though, as he saw the dense, green forest on the other side. It was so deep and dark that he couldn’t see into it from his position.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Abby asked.

“Yeah,” was all Marcus could manage.

He turned to look behind him, over the drop at the mountains behind them. They were tall and reached the clouds. He couldn’t even see the tops of them. He couldn’t imagine how this spot even existed. It seemed to be such a perfect area to make a life for all these people. He knew it had to be chosen by someone with a vision.

“Diozya picked this spot, didn’t she?” He asked Abby.

“Actually, Bellamy and Clarke. No one else was awake when they came down. Well, except for Monty and Harper’s son,” Abby answered.

“Jordan, right?”

“Yep. Jordan Jasper Green. They picked a good name.”

“They sure did. Is he a nice boy?”

“He’s almost perfect if you ask me.”

“Oh, is that so?” Marcus said, finally looking at Abby again.

“What?”

“He wants to work in medical, doesn’t he?” Marcus had a knowing smile on his face.

“That has nothing to do with my opinion of him,” Abby crossed her arms knowing lying to Marcus wouldn’t work.

“Sure, sure,” he said, pulling her into another hug.

As beautiful as this planet is, you’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Marcus thought to himself.


End file.
